New Origin
by Morning
Summary: A slightly different look at how it might have all started
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the BMFM and will make no profit from writing this tale. Actually it's the second such attempt I have made on a different kind of beginning for our handsome fur covered heroes and their human confidant. This one how ever is a bit more involved and detailed. If I have missed any typing, grammatical, or spelling error I beg your kind indulgence.

A New Origin

By Morning

   2001

                                                               Part I

                                             ***Discovery***

The chestnut hair mechanic, with the hypnotic greenish blue eyes was far beyond tired. This was the third road call of the week and it was only Wednesday. She rubbed her sleepy eyes thinking, "_Why would she have chosen to follow in her fathers foot steps, keep the family business going? Was it really worth the long hours, the grease, girt and grime?"_

_"Yeah, sure it was! What other life could she want?"_ Not only was it financially successful, but machines were her whole world.  She'd inherited her father's genius for fixing just about any machine know to man and could probably take on some that weren't.

She continued down the dark rural road outside of the bustling metropolis known as Chicago, when a strange light from a not too distant field caught her attention. She would have kept going if not for the strange burning smell that filled the air apparently coming from the same direction.

Maybe some one had an accident since this area was notorious for people skidding of the road, but why would it be so far away. Still somebody might be hurt so she hit the, all terrain mode, on her truck and head in the direction of the light and smell.

Her truck finally braking through the small thicket she slammed on her brakes at the site of a large, what looked very much like a space craft laying half buried it the dirt. Her first reaction was too haul hinny out of there, but something, she couldn't tell what, compelled her to stay. Whether it was female curiosity or her thirst for adventure she didn't know, but she continued closer to the ship.

She stopped, got out of the truck and walked cautiously over even closer. There was definitely something burning and maybe some one was hurt inside. _"But what if that some one had a strange alien weapon and tried to blow her into a million scattered atoms. What if they where looking for specimens to do their strange scientific experiments on?  What if?… What if she just stops talking before she talked herself back into that truck?_

Charley continued toward what looked like a side door to the craft, "Now, if this is anything like those old movies, as soon as I touch it the door will hiss open."  

Slowly her hand felt the slightly warm alien metal but nothing happened, "well so much for truth in cinema." She looked around for something that might help her gain access to try and prey the door open.

Funny, she would think that she'd be terrified with the thought of possibly confronting some strange looking, alien creator, but in fact she could almost feel an odd gentle warm tugging at her mind. As if some thing or someone was trying to let her know she was in no danger from who or what ever was inside.

She thought for another second then went back to her truck, "Alien ship or not, a good old fashion crow bar will get it opened."

As she put the tool in place and got a hold on a tiny crack in the door it decided to slide open, sending Charley flying head long inside, she landing unceremoniously flat on her face. Closing her eyes and covering her head, the terrified young woman waited for the aliens to evaporate her, but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and stood gasping in awe at the inside of the ship. The whole interior was of some kind of light, smooth, gray, metal and on either side of the large room was two doors. The one to the left was shut tight, but the other was halfway opened and the burning smell seemed to be emanating from there.

Slowly she crept toward the opening stopping abruptly as she spied three life forms lying unconscious on the floor of what was obviously the control room. These where definitely not the big eyed, greenish gray, skinny beings the movies so often showed aliens to be. These looked like three fur covered big mousy looking humans or was it human looking mice. Whichever she knelt down beside one and dared to touch him. He moaned slightly turning over and she quickly jumped back.

Then slowly bending back to take a closer look at the now motionless alien she smiled uncontrollably, "Whoa, if you aren't something nice to look at, Snowball. I don't know where you guys come from, but they must have some impressive gyms from the looks of you guys, sure hope you 're friendly."

Charley's admiration was halted, as she noticed a crackling sound that was coming from the control panel and seeing small tongues of flames and smoke beginning to emerge. "Well, if this thing is going to go critical, I need to get you guys outta of here. But look at you, I would need a forklift to raise even one of you, especially you over there, Gigator," she said addressing the largest of the three aliens.

Suddenly she stood and ran out of the space ship and back to her truck. Returning she held a fire extinguisher, saying a small quick prayer and hoping that the chemicals wouldn't blow them all to kingdom come, she sprayed the area with the white liquid and it seemed to do the trick. The crackling stop and the smoke began dissipating. She sighed in relief, but an uneasy feeling made her spin around to see the tan furred alien having sat up and was now watching her.

"Oh m'gosh! Oh m'gosh! Now let's not do anything I will regret, okay? Umm…. I'm a friend, you know friend?" The startled mechanic babbled.

He made no attempt to get up, but held his hands to his eyes rubbing them as if they were causing him pain in some way. Then he began to look around the floor of the ship, feeling around as if he were almost blind. The young woman followed his searching and noticed an odd pair of eyeglasses lying not far from her feet. 

She bent down to pick them up, "Are these what you are looking for?" her hand shook but she reached down to hold them closer to him.

Cocked his head strangely to one side and squinted trying to focus on what she had in her hand. Looking up at her he paused for a second then stood up to take them from her hand nodding a slightly as if to say thank you. 

She gave him a tiny smile and nodded back then watched him attend to his companions.

Taking something from the green pouch he wore around his waist, he broke open a small container and put it under the gray Martian's nose. Moving back very quickly he just managed to avoid being swatted by his friends metal arm. A little dazed he looked at his tan friend then toward the frighten mechanic who was still cling tenaciously to silver cylinder. They both attended their white furred comrade until he came around, his attention immediately focusing to the pretty, frighten young female and to Charley's surprise smiled at her as if he really liked what he saw. 

"Where are you from?" she sputtered. "This is earth, the planet earth. You know earth, third one from the sun, do you understand?" 

The tan alien pulled his hand through the wild hair that fell into his face then turned to his gray friend and spoke to him in a language completely foreign to her. The white one just stood continuing, for lack of a better phrase, checking her out.

She held a little tighter to the container and smiled back at him nodding her head, "Smile all you want, Snowball, but you make one wrong move and you'll be wearing this thing, right between those cute, pink eyes of yours."

The tan Martian heard her speak and turned to notice that his friend was making her nervous and cuffed him on the shoulder apparently scolding him for his behavior. Then turning his attention toward her, he smiled apologetically.

Charley returned a grateful nod and from the way they responded to him she could tell he was very much the leader. The large gray one also gave her an apologetic smile and she saw such gentleness in his expression. The white one, almost pouting, gave her a quick nodding apology and she knew that he had to be the youngest of the three. Still she had to admit there was a certain boyish charm about him. Yes, there was something special about all three of these visitors from another world, something she genuinely liked. She definitely was impressed by how they looked and again the movies had gotten the whole alien life thing all wrong. These were not clad in one piece, matching, olive drab, metallic jump suits, but each seem to have his own very appealing style. Leather must have been an abundance commodity where they came from, because each was draped very handsomely nicely in it.

She watched as each went about checking the equipment in their fallen craft and it didn't take a translator to figure out, that they knew how much trouble they were in. Their vehicle was more than likely permanently grounded. The tan leader stood looking at his companions and they looked to him for some kind of direct.

"I wish there were something I could do, but I don't know if even I could help you fix what's wrong with your ship and I'm about the best around." Charley consoled even though she knew they didn't understand a thing she was saying.

He might not have understood the words, but the meaning seem to come across loud and clear. He looked at her, and then motioned for her to come closer to him. He wasn't about to approach her even though he could have easily disarmed her, but that would have only frightened her more.

Charley at first hesitated, but figured if they really wanted to harm her, one small fire extinguisher wasn't going to stop them. She put it down and walked over closer to the tall, tan furred, alien. He smiled and very gently put his hands on her shoulders trying to let her know that what he was about to do, wasn't going to harm her. Bending his head he let his red antenna touch the top of her forehead.

Charley gasped wide-eyed, as images started flooding into her mind, some words she didn't understand, but intense feelings and emotions almost consumed her. She saw a place with red sand and odd beings, none that looked human from what she understood human to be. There was fighting, dying, tears and pain everywhere. Most of what she saw she didn't understand completely, but one image stood out in her mind. His people seem to be fighting another kind of creature, big, horrendous looking things, with scaly blue skin and cold merciless eyes who seemed to be mindlessly killing his people. Something about their being captured, escaping and being shot down to her world also merged through all that was being communicated to her. 

Everything was swirling into her mind too fast and she began to feel dizzy and weak. Overwhelmed, she began to topple over losing all the strength in her body. The alien saw what was happening and put his arms around her, holding her up until she regained her balance. Charley holding a hand to her head, closing her eyes, leaned on his shoulder for support.

After a moment she looked up and smiled at him, blushing from the pleasant feeling of his arms around her. His expression was one of concern, hoping that he hadn't done her any harm.

"I'm okay now, Goldie, thanks." She said as she reluctantly pushed away from him. "Well the closest planet I can remember, that would have all that red land would probably be Mars. Mars, is that where you're from?"

The leader recognizing what she said or at least the one word he repeated. "Mars," nodding his head, yes.

"Mars huh? Well, so kills the little green men theory. But you guys realize you can't stay here?" All she got was puzzled stares. "Look you," Charley pointed to the aliens, "Can't stay here," she motioned. "You come with me, understand?" She continued to motion in her own sort of sigh language.

The three regarded her, and then spoke to each other. Their leader turning toward her and nodded acknowledging what she had said.

"Good, by the way my name is, Charley," she said touching her chest, "Charley."

He looked at her then smiled putting his own hand to his chest he said, "Throttle." Then touching the shoulder of his large gray friend he said, "Modo."  Surprising, the gray Martian took her hand and kissed it, bowing very gallantly, she giggled delighted. The white Martian just gave her a rather enticing look and said, "Vinnie."  

The one named, Throttle spoke to his companions and they followed his directions. They began gathering up pieces of equipment. Charley direct them to store everything in the back of her truck. After they had salvaged, what they thought would be most important for their survival, Throttle pointed to the compartment on the opposite side of the ship. The one named Modo walked over and pushed a panel and out came the hottest, most incredible cycles, the mechanic had ever seen.

The three walked over and seated themselves and started up their machines that roared like powerful lions and seemed to come alive with an almost sentient awareness. The engines revved powerfully as the three flew out of the ship, over her truck, and landed to a perfectly stop. Charley could only watch, in complete admiration, to the skill of the experienced cyclist. She hopped down and boarded her truck. Then she began to realize that, her soon to be houseguest, couldn't go flying down the streets of Chicago, even this late, with out getting a few strange stares, if not causing a few traffic accidents.

"Hey you guys! You need to cover your heads." She signaled like she was pulling something over her head.

They looked at her with a, "we got it covered" smile and took helmets out of the compartments on their bikes. Even though they did look a little odd, the helmets being designed to accommodate their rather large ears and noses, it was enough for them to at least get through town. If you didn't look too hard and you ignored the tails.

They were just about to leave when Throttle took a small device from the leather jacket he wore. Turning toward the ship he pointed the device making the vehicle rubble loudly. It began vibrating and started to bury itself deep into the earth, not stopping until it had been completely concealed.

Charley could only shake her head in disbelief, but then realized that this was probably going to be just the beginning of many strange and wondrous things her alien visitors would expose her too.

 To be continued….


	2. Part 2

New Origin

By Morning

                                      _Part II_

_                                              *****Bonding*****_

After an hour of near misses and near head on collisions, they some how made it to Charley's establishment, the Last Chance Garage. All along the way the three aliens surveyed the surrounding landscape and noticed the similarities between their once beautiful home and the devastation that was tearing away at this city. Have these beings been corrupted much as they had been, by the same greed that all but consumed their world, it certainly appeared to be so?

Pulling up into the garage the three gazed with delight and wonder at the many tools of Charley's trade. They parked the bikes and walked around touching the instruments like they'd recognized them.

Modo walked back over to his machine and with the love a father would show a dear child, he spoke to it and he rubbed the chrome handle bars with the utmost care and tenderness, the bike responded with a soft humming and flashing it's head light.

Charley further amazed realized these cycles were actually alive and some how had an emotional attachment to its rider. But when she attempted to approach the machine it roared loudly and pulled away flipping up some very deadly looking lasers, aiming them directly at her.

The gray mouse jumped in front of startled human showing his loyal friend she was not an enemy. After voicing a few more commands the machine put its weapons away and shut down to rest.

"Thanks big guy, I guess it's going to take some time for your lady to trust me. I'll remember that in the future. Okay you guys, I guess you are probably very tired so until we can work out a better situation, you stay with me. Come on I'll show you where you'll sleep." Charley wave her hand indicating she wanted them to come with her.

Cautiously they followed her up the stairs to her spare bedroom. She opened the door and the look of shear relief at the sight of a bed, was so priceless that it made Charley smile all over. "I guess you guys have been traveling a long time. I'm sorry there is only one bed, but I have blankets for two of you and the floor will have to do for now." She walked over to a large cedar trunk and retrieved the needed sheets and blankets.

"Um… this is the bathroom," she said as she opened the bathroom door slightly embarrassed not knowing whether she could explain the use of one particular fixture that was in there. They smiled amused at her predicament, but indicated an explanation wasn't necessary.

She did however go to the shower and turn on the faucet to show them how to get the water started. "You see this one is the cold and this one the…," before she could finish Throttle walked over and put his hand into the cool stream flowing out of the shower. It was as if he found the most precious treasure imaginable, so unbelievable that he had to touch it, to make sure it were real and in a soft shaking voice he whispered, "Ni yaz."

Charley watched him curiously, then put her hand into the water realising that something she took for granted, could be this important to one who has seen his world so horribly devastated. What other atrocities those beings had reeked on his planet and his people, she was sure she would sadly find out in time.

"W-a-t-e-r," she said slowly.  Then repeated the word he used, "Ni y-a-z."

"W-a-t-e-r?" he repeated looking back at her to see if he had said it correctly. She nodded yes.

Turning to his companions he again repeated the word, "W-a-t-e-r".

They, equally fascinated, repeated the new word with just as much awe and amazement, "Water," they said in unison.

"Yes, water!" Charley smiled taking a handful and fling some into Throttle's face.

"Water!" Throttle laughed grabbing a handful and returning the splash, getting a squeal and giggle from Charley.

"Water!" Modo shouted as he joined in the now, full-fledged water fight and not to be out done Vinnie jumps directly into the running water shouting the newly learned word at the top of his lungs.

The watery free for all was drenching all of them and every inch of the bathroom, but they continued having more fun than a bunch of children playing in a hydrant on a hot summers day.

Then suddenly the three got silent as they looked at the falling liquid. Their faces all but broke her heart and she knew that there minds where back on there own world. She could only imagine what they must have been through. What those horrid creatures must have taken from their world. She sighed and decides it was time to leave them alone. Getting some towels from the linen cupboard she handed each a towel and touched his face compassionately. 

"You guys better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." As she went to walk out Vinnie called to her, "Viar te amore Ch-ar-ley." 

She knew what amore meant here on Earth, but she was going to take what he said as, good night.

"Good night guys," she smiled as she blew them a kiss before closing the door.

                                                         *****

When day light came, Charley woke trying to figure out if what happened might have been some strange dream? She got out of bed and peeked down into the garage. Nope, it wasn't a dream, there they were, the alien motorcycles just as they had left them. She tip toed to the guestroom and quietly opened the door. The three-exhausted Martians were still sleeping, Modo on the bed with Throttle and Vinnie on the floor. From the looks of things they had removed every stitch of clothing, leaving a large wet pile on the bathroom floor.

She silently maneuvered through the sleeping bodies to retrieve the clothing to try and clean them up a bit before they had awakened. The bathroom was a watery mess, but they seem to know what to do with the shampoo and soap that use to be in there. Oddly the room didn't have that lockroomie smell she'd expected, but was filled with a very pleasant sort of spicy odor, one she'd never encountered before. 

Before leaving she once more looked at each and was pleasantly surprised at the job the shampoo and soap had done. Throttle lay on his stomach closest to her, his long hair almost covering his entire face, his fur was now a gentle gold much like the color of a wheat field just before the fall harvest. Vinnie sleeping with his back to her, his fur was as white and pure as the first snowfall of winter and Modo who was snoring on the bed, his fur reminded her of the soft gray smoke that raises off an evening camp fire. 

They had stored their weapons not far from immediate reach and she noticed the strange glasses where tightly held in Throttle's hand. It was so odd how each, in his own way, had a strange alien beauty about him. Charley decided she'd better leave before her pondering woke them up. Once the door closed Vinnie turned his head slightly to look at his friends and smiling whispered one word. They, not opening their eyes, smiled and repeated the some word then confidently went back to sleep.

Leaving the pile of dirty clothes out side her room, she took time to wash and dress before tackling the cleaning job. Once done she carried the pile of clothing down to her laundry room and put what she thought was washable into the machine. She took what was made of leather, got the cleaner she used on her bike seat and went to work on the other articles of clothing. When she was finally finished she took everything back up to the bedroom and laid it all out on the dresser, the guys hadn't even moved.

Now what to feed them, she was sure it had been a while since they had anything substantial to eat, but what do you feed 7foot aliens from another planet. Well, they sort of looked like mice? Thinking for a moment then going to her computer she pulled up the encyclopedia and found the feeding habits of field mice. She made a list and flew off to the store. In no time she was back with what she thought would be a prefect meal for her guest.

She went about preparing everything that was on the list, a large bowl of grain, and an even larger bowl of cut up lettuce and a huge jug of water. She was quite pleased with her self as she set everything out for them. 

Before long, the rested aliens found there way down the stairs and into the kitchen all dressed and making a very impressive site.

"Okay guys, here you are, dig in." Charley motioned for them to sit at the table.

They sat and looked at the generous fair that she had prepared before them. They smiled politely but she could tell something was very wrong.

 "What's the matter?" The concerned mechanic asked thinking that maybe they didn't trust her, concerned that she might have put something in the food to harm them.

"It's okay, it's safe to eat, see," she picked up some of the lettuce and ate it and then a handful of the grain. The nasty expression she on her face, as she chewed made them chuckle at her.

Modo suddenly spied her coffee maker on the counter with a new batch of coffee Charley had made for herself. He rose took a mug from the shelf pouring a generous amount of the brow liquid. Vinnie follow his example even searching out the sugar bowl pouring some into his cup.

Charley blushed at her very large mistake and had to laugh at herself." I'm sorry guys; I guess like a lot of people, I went by how you looked and not by who you are. What say we start over?" she smiled as she took the bowls off the table and began preparing a real breakfast. 

They sighed in relief and helped her remove the articles. She then cooked regular breakfast food, plenty of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and lots more coffee. After she had prepared everything she looked at the happy faces of her houseguest and joined them at the table.

"I won't make that mistake again, you eat what I eat and I think we will be fine." 

Before she could sit down, Modo was up and holding the chair for her giving his friends a condemning glare.

"Thank you, Modo, I guess **_you are the gentleman of this bunch," she smiled_**

 appreciatively.

To be continued….


	3. 

New Origin

                                                             Part III

                                   ****Alliance****

During breakfast Charley watched her visitors with a curious delight. Since the only words they shared so far were their names and water, any dinning conversation was out. So she took the time to focus on each one as he ate. To say they had huge appetites was an understatement, but still their mannerisms weren't much different from any other male she'd been around. They spoke with food still in their mouths and wiped their faces with their hands, typical male eating habits, she sighed.

As the strange language filled the room she began seeing each in his own light. Modo looked intimidating with his enormous size, mechanical arm and black eye patch. The black tee shirt, with the right sleeve cut out to accommodate the metal arm, black leather pants and heavy boots, didn't help to soften his look much. What the purpose of the large metal chest plate served was still a mystery, but it all gave him a look so much the opposite, to the gentle spirit that was the soul of the gray giant.

Throttle was as she had thought the leader of this intrepid band of space jockey's. Cool, calm and she had to admit the most handsome of the three. Full bangs that fell casually into his face and long thick hair pulled back in one long ponytail that reached almost to his waist. No shirt, just a red scarf wrapped around his throat, a short black leather jacket and very nice fitting black leather pants. Boots the came up to his knees and a glove worn on his right hand which had some odd attachments on the top of it, with a similar red scarf tied around his wrist.

They all had some sort of earring but she got the feeling they meant more then simple ornaments. He had a quiet sadness about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she could tell that he kept most of his emotions locked up tight within him.

Then there was the younger wild-child Vinnie, what couldn't she say about him. This one wore nothing on the top half of his body other than two green belt things that crossed his chest and red scarf around his neck. His black leather pants, she could tell were just a bit tighter then they needed to be. He wore black gloves with the fingers removed but Charley did notice his hand were surprisingly almost delicately beautiful. He was loud and even though she couldn't understand the language, she could tell most of his conversation focused on himself. She chuckled at the apparent ego of this young Martian, but her face saddened as she looked at the silver mask that was probably hiding some sort of scar, a scar that seem to go deeper then just his face. 

Finally they had filled themselves and lean back satisfied. They all seem ready for some action and Charley was more than ready to accommodate them. She stood and motioned for Vinnie to hold his arms out. She reached over putting the dirty dishes in a pile and then places them into his waiting arms. Then she points to the sink and said, "You wash!"

 The white Martian stood with his mouth open and a prefect, "Aw man, not here too!" look on his face. But he more than understood what she wanted. Looking at the expression on Charlie's face, the other two shrugged and lent a hand in the clean up.

After everything was squared away each went to his particular bike. They began checking and probing the condition of their now very active mechanical friends. Throttle sat on his bike starting it up with a loud roar, but looked concern hearing something unusual in the sound of the motor.

"It sounds like your gyro is shot, Goldie. If you could make sure I won't get my head blown off, I could fix her," she said holding her tools and standing at a safe distance.

Throttle remembered how Modo's bike had reacted to her, but understood that she was offering to repair his cycle. Taking her by the hand he placed it on the bike's motor and said something to it. The machine purred softy and he motioned for Charley to begin.

As soon as she did the other two machines rolled up next to her also needing attention.

"Okay ladies, I guess we have an understanding," she chuckled. "We might as well have a little entertainment while we work, huh folks?" she stood up and turned on the TV.

As the screen came into focus, the face of a large, fat business came into view. Along side of him was a strange skinny little person with an enormous head. Whether it was a male or female it was hard to tell.

"Oh no, we don't want to hear any of the lies this guys will be spewing." She starts to change the channel but Throttle suddenly jumped up and held her hand. Modo and Vinnie stood transfixed staring at the screen, their faces filled with hate, anger and if you looked very closely even a bit of fear.

"What! What's the matter? He is just some big mouth-cheating businessman. How could you possible know him?" Charley said completely baffled at their behavior.

Then clearly she heard Throttle say, "Limburger."

"That's right. But how could you know that?  What could he possible have to do with you?" she puzzled.

**"Limburger!" The enraged mouse repeated.**

 The look in his eyes actually frightened her. " I don't understand, I don't understand. Who is he? What has he done?"

The furious Martian grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her just a little.**" ****Limburger de vet noir!"**

"Throttle, I don't understand, please. I can't help if I don't understand," she said hopelessly.

Modo was at is companions side looking at him then at their frighten human friend. Throttle realized what he was doing and softened his grip on her shoulders. His eyes full of remorse he walked away from her. 

Charley, not actually hurt, walked up behind him putting a forgiving hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Goldie, we all lose it from time to time,"

 He took her hand and held it to his cheek and then kissed it softly.

"Look guys, I don't know what this creep, Limburger, could possible have to do with you, your planet or anything. But I know where to find him," she motioned," I know where he is and I will take you to him, okay?" As before, they some how understood and agree.

First they had to get the bikes in proper running order, than once that was done they were ready to ride. As the Martian's boarded their cycles they looked at each other and at Charley seemingly trying to debate how they could find Limburger without taking her with them.

She figured out what they were trying to do and immediately let them know it wasn't going to be like that, "Oh no, if you think I'm not going with you, think again my chauvinistic fur balls," she stood with her hands defiantly poised on her hips.

They sighed reluctantly releasing they weren't going to find him with out her. The white mouse wrapped his tail around her waist lifting her onto his bike getting a squeal of surprised from the startled human. After settling her in Throttle walked over and took her helmet from the shelf placing it on her head.

"Okay, so now I'm all nice and safe, let's get going." She took the remote garage door opener from the pouch she carried. 

The three exchanged mischievous looks and Charley had a feeling they were up to something. Once the door lifted the bikes roared as the three Martians balanced them on their rear wheels and tore out onto the street. They chuckled as they heard an ear-piecing scream come from Vinnie's female passenger.

After riding for about twenty minute she pointed to a large office building that had Limburger Tower sprawled across the top. "He's here, that's his building!" she said pointing to the tall structure.

But surprisingly they didn't stop; in fact they sped up heading toward the building directly across the street. Charley could only hold her breath thinking that they were going to crash right into the side of the wall. Then finding her voice again she let out a scream that should have broken every window for twenty miles as the bikes scaled the side of the building. The terrified mechanic increased her grip on the white Martian's waist, he chuckling at her reaction, but wrapping his tail around her for extra security. They landed perfectly on the roof sliding a smooth halt.

Snatching the helmet from her head, she gave them a stare, which if it could kill, would have dropped them like flies. She started to share a few choice earth words, but realized they wouldn't have the desired affect, so she let it go with just the stare. 

The mice gave her an innocent look, as if they had no idea what could have upset her. Snickering to himself, Throttle walked over to the edge of the building touching the side of his helmet. He scanned each floor focusing his attention to one office at the very top. Calling to his friend, he directed their attention to the same office window.

"Do you see him? Is he in there?" Charley asked looking over their shoulders not able to get a clear view. Vinnie removed the helmet from his head and put it on hers. She could see different thing scanning across the face shield, nothing that made much sense, but she could see directly into the office they were focusing on.

There was Limburger pacing back and forth waving his arm in a tirade, directing his anger at the huge rather stupid, oil-dripping henchman she had had dealings with before. For some unexplained reason, Limburger had wanted to purchase her garage and sent the henchman to do his dirty work. Even though she'd been threatened, she was able to get rid of him. Just because she was a single woman, running a business alone, didn't mean she couldn't more than handle herself. 

But still, she saw nothing that would connect Limburger to the Martians. Until, in his rage, he reached up and seems to pull at his face then with a snatch the human face was pulled away exposing his true self. Charlie's heart logged in her throat as she stared at the horrid creature Limburger actually was. The same type of blue scaled, cold-eyed, creatures, she'd seen in the mind meld with Throttle.

She wanted to scream, but the fear tightened around her throat. An over whelming panic grabbed her and she ripped the helmet off and turn to run but falling in the process. The Martians, shocked by her reaction, went immediately to her aid but she pushed them away standing to continue fleeing. She got to the opposite side of the building stopping short of the edge.  _Where was she running? There was no escaping this, no hiding place,_ she realized falling again to her knees. Throttle condemned himself, realizing what she must have been feeling, remembering his own terror when he saw the enemy for the first time.

Charley shook uncontrollably until she felt a gentle white-gloved hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of courage. Into the face that could be her planets only hope.

Throttle gave his younger companion a few instructions and Vinnie gently picked her up carrying her to his bike this time placing her protectively in front of him wrapping his tail around her waist. Throttle signaled and they followed him down to the street and back to the Last Chance. Charley closed her eyes wrapping her arms around the silent Martians neck, still trying to come to grips with what she had been plunged into.

They pulled up into the garage and Charley silently left the concerned aliens going up into her bedroom quietly closing the door behind her. After some hours, she heard a gentle tapping on her door. She opened it to see Throttle standing looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Charley looked red eyed and was still visibly shaken.

He reached down, took her by the hand and guided her down the stairs. Like a little child, she follows with little resistance. He set her down on the couch in the living room  

and knelt down in front of her holding her chin in his hand. Modo walked over and placed a pile of papers in her lap, then sitting on the floor near her. Vinnie also sat close to her waiting for her to examine what they'd given her.

Charley confused at first looked at the papers they had gotten from her printed. She was astonished at what she saw. With the skill of a true artist, one of them created a chronicle of images. They needed to tell her something very important and no longer wanting to use the mind meld, unsure of how her mind might be affected later on. 

Again she saw mice in a struggle against their enemies. Modo pointed to the blue creatures and said, "Plutarkian," looking at her to see if she understood.

"That's what their called? Plutarkians," he nodded yes.

Then she saw other Martians, but these had much more detail to them. They must have been person who where very close to each, like family members.  Then the scene changed to what looked like some sort of prison camp, it resembled the pictures of the Nazi concentration camps of the last world war. The last set of pictures were the most disturbing, they were of some kind of laboratory. That creepy, big head, skinny, person, they had seen earlier with Limburger, was standing over an examination table. She again looked up and Modo identified it. "Karbunkle," he said, but his voice and good eye, took on strange dark stare, as him touch the figure on the paper.

"That 's Karbunkle?" she got another affirmative nod from her, unnerved, gray furred friend, as he rubbed the mechanical arm.

As she examined the picture closer, she notice Karbunkle was doing something to the figures that seemed to be confided on the tables. One figure was gray, the other tan, and the last white.

Realization hit her like a ton of brick. "Oh no, he didn't?  That's not….?" Before she could finish Throttle knelt up close to her face, taking the strange sunglasses away. He closed his eye as if the bright light hurt them, but struggled to open them again. Charley looked deep into them to see his eyes were as mechanical Modo's arm. He touched them and whispered, "Karbunkle."

"You mean he did something to your eyes?" she said as she turned to look at Modo.

"Vinnie too?" she questioned, her attention focusing on Vinnie. The white Martian dropped his head, trying to cover the mask with his hand.

She sat for a moment, them reached down to take the glasses from Throttle's hand sliding them back on his face and reached down to kiss him softly on the forehead. She ran her hand down Modo's metal arm and reached over to pull Vinnie's hand away from his face. 

"You struggled to save your planet, even though it must have seemed hopeless. You lost your families, lost your lives, and still you want to continue fighting. I don't know if I have that kind of courage, if that kind of strength is in me?" She felt so small and helpless.

The finally picture said everything she need to know. It was all four of their hands place in what looked like a pledge and on the top was drawn the picture of a mouse's head.

"Yes," she nodded finally grasping the full import of what they wanted her to know. She stood and held out her hand. Vinnie the first to grab hold of it as he smiled a strange smile and rubbed his thumb slowly across it. Charley could only smile and shake her head. Throttle placed his hand on top of theirs, and then Modo place his large hand on last. It was a promise; a vow to stick with each other until they rid the universe of the Plutarkian virus that was destroying it. A promise that would take the young earth woman on a journey that would forever change her life, her world and theirs.

The Journey Begins………


End file.
